


The Show

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [15]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, Smut, Smutcember, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: BJ can say what he wants, but there's no hiding the smug little smirk he gets when Hawk loses the battle with temptation





	The Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts), [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).



> This was the first thing I wrote for Smutcember. Thank you alleyes for the prompt!

* * *

**_The Show_ **

* * *

 

"Are you gonna join me or just stand there staring?"

Hawk grins from where he's leaning against the wall and watching BJ shower. "Well, it's a very good view."

BJ doesn't respond, but turns so his body's facing Hawk, and Hawk takes a moment to remind himself how to breathe. BJ Hunnicutt in Korea, tired and thin and depressed, was gorgeous. BJ Hunnicutt in California, well fed and tan and healthy and happy? That is... something else entirely.

When his little display doesn't immediately work, Beej opens the door of the cubicle and pokes his head out. "Are you coming in or what?"

"Maybe. In a minute. Like I said, I'm enjoying the view."

BJ rolls his eyes and ducks back into the shower, then, as Hawk knew he would, starts showing off. Not that he'd admit that; he'd claim he's simply washing himself, and that Hawk has a dirty mind. But that's okay. It's not as if Hawk objects to being the intended audience for this particular show.

It's nothing he hasn't seen before a thousand times. He showered next to BJ, shared living space with him, changed clothes in front of him, before they ever even kissed. If Beej'd disappeared from his life the moment they all got home, it wouldn't mean Hawk never got to have... any of this.

But it's different now. It's different when he woke up this morning in bed with BJ and BJ's wife. It's different now he doesn't feel guilty. It's different now they're not sneaking a moment between waves of wounded kids. He can savour BJ the way he never got to in Korea.

Hawk is the real showoff of the two of them, clearly, but however much Beej might protest to the contrary, Hawk knows better when he watches Beej slowly soaping up his chest and his arms and those gorgeous, stupidly long legs, and he definitely knows better when Beej rinses off and then looks Hawk right in the eye as he starts to stroke his cock slow and sure.

Okay, so Hawk likes a show, but he's not an imbecile. There are some things he doesn't even try to resist.

He slips out of his robe as he pads across the room (and BJ can say what he wants, but there's no hiding the smug little smirk he gets when Hawk loses the battle with temptation), opens the door, slips in beside BJ, and murmurs, "So, you come here often?"

Beej looks at him for a moment, then laughs and pulls him into a kiss, and Hawk's never found anything better than having BJ Hunnicutt wet and naked and in his arms. Maybe he's found some things that are equally as good, but never anything better. He pushes Beej up against the tiles then drops to his knees. The little broken moan BJ lets out as Hawk kisses his thighs is only just audible over the pounding of the water but is the best kind of music in the world. Hawk can't believe he gets to keep this. BJ slides his fingers into Hawk's hair and tugs lightly as Hawk nuzzles his crotch, then harder when Hawk sucks on his cock, savouring the taste of him, the scent of him, the heat of him.

Hawk has no idea in the world how he gets to have this, how somehow this got to be his life, and he's still half convinced that one day he's gonna wake up and find it's all gone and the show's over. But for now - for now he has everything he ever wanted, and all he has to do is enjoy it.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
